Detective A
by yuriyandere9000
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. The time takes place during the Kira case, L is still alive and Light hasn't been exposed yet. But in this story a new face appears with knowledge somewhat like L's as well as looks too. How will this all plan out for the two Kira's and their enemies. Warnings: OC main character, yuri, M later
1. A new face

The date was during the time of the "Kira case" and L and the Japanese task force, were going into a slump. With Light still trying to kill criminals without people discovered and Misa trying to get Light to love her, everything went down-hill for the next few days until L finally came up with an idea. "I think I have a idea…" The sugar eating male announced as everyone looked up in amazement. "What is it?" Matsuda asked ready to hear what his leader had to say. "Well…." Everyone listened in carefully. Even the shinigamis, who were not to be seen but only by the couple of masked kiras. "I know I didn't intend on involving anyone else for this case, but it seems we have no choice but to call up a dear friend of mine from America…" The task force gasped in shock. "Ryuzaki what is the meaning of this!?" Soichiro asked. "Well, I find it difficult to work without someone else who thinks the same as I do. As well as us all being in a slump, but rest assured my friend isn't an idiot." L calmly said motioning Watari to hand him his phone. L dialing the unseen number of his friend, Light the only one in the room who thought it was a terrible idea just smiled and stayed calm. This "friend" of L couldn't really be as smart as L thought he was, right? No, that's ridiculous… Light continued to smile until L gave his phone back to Watari. "Well, looks like she's already in Japan." 'She!? His friend is a SHE!?' Light thought as he felt highly uneasy. Do we really need another girl around here!? Light was angered by this but was still calm. "Watari." L called his name once more. "Yes, Ryuzaki?" He responded. "Please go pick her up for me. She probably won't remember me since it's been so long since our days as children." L replied as Watari made his way to the door. "Right away." Watari said as he left. "So, who is this girl you spoke of, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. "Oh, Light! You better not flirt with her!" Misa exclaimed. "Don't worry. I won't." Light assured her. "Yay!" Misa exclaimed happily hugging her boyfriend tightly. L smiled as he dropped 2 more sugar cubes into his tea then looked up. "My friend is like a direct clone of me in logic and personality. Just not physically or chemically." L said with a smile. An hour passed and a knock could be heard on the hotel room door. "Come in!" L called out. Watari opened the door leading in a medium sized girl wearing a black long-sleeved top and black jeans. Her hair was messy and bright red. She wore black circular glasses and came in with a smile. "Ryuzaki, here is Miss Noriko." Watari announced as everyone looked over. Noriko bowed then introduced herself with a smile. "Please to meet everyone. I am Noriko." The girl looked over to Ryuzaki and gasped "Law-!" Watari quickly covered her mouth then whispered in her ear. "Please, for the sake of everyone. Do not use anyone's real names." Watari uncovered her mouth and she quickly apologized. "That was very rude of me!" She walked over to L and smiled. "What should I call everyone then?" She asked politely looking over the task force and the 2 strangers that looked like they didn't fit in. "In here you are allowed to call me Ryuzaki. The others are called by their real names here." L smiled looking up at her. "Noriko, this is Chief Yagami from the opposite of me is his son, Light and the girl with him is Amane Misa." L said motioning Watari to pull up a chair. To the task force and Light's shock she sat the same way as L, and to Light's shock she looked quite similar to his enemy in looks and posture. "Say, Noriko…" Light spoke up. "Hm?" She looked up from her tea. "What is your reason for sitting like that?" He asked. "I don't choose to sit like this, I have to. If I don't then my deductive skills will decrease by 40%." She said as she sipped her tea. Misa then asked a question. "why, do you dress like that? And why is your hair so messy?" Noriko sighed and glanced at L. "Because, being comfortable helps me think." Noriko answered while setting down her tea. As the day progressed Light couldn't help but think that this new "L" was going to be a problem. She and L's deductive skills together brought up the chances of Light being Kira 5% higher.


	2. A odd relationship blooms!

Warning: Really OOC Amane Misa. (Please don't kill me!)

* * *

"Noriko-chan!" Misa called out as she saw Noriko pass by. Noriko stopped and turned her head. "Oh, Hello…You are…?" Noriko felt somewhat confused as she slightly remembered Amane Misa, the only other female who wasn't present yesterday. "Don't you remember me?" Misa asked a little heartbroken. "Oh, um… Misa? Am I right?" Noriko replied nervously. "Yay! You remembered!" Misa said cheerfully hugging her new female friend. "I'm surprised." Noriko said after the highly-cheerful idol released her grasp. "Why's that?" Misa replied. "You have been very kind to me since yesterday…" Noriko smiled. Suddenly rain started to fall. "Oh no!" Misa shrieked quickly grabbing the relaxed detective dragging her out of the rain. "Well this is a odd turn of events." Noriko blushed slightly, quickly pulling her hand away and shoving it into her pocket. "You're telling me… That rain just came out of nowhere." Misa smiled then looked toward her small and childish friend. "Say, let's go back to the hotel." Misa suggested. "But Misa…" Noriko was cut off. "C'mon! I highly doubt nobody there." The cheerful blonde said pulling out her umbrella and dragging the two of them back to the base residence. Rem on the other hand stared closely behind the two thinking a odd and unexpected turn of events would happen. Back at the hotel room Misa scurried the area for some spare clothes she brought seeing how they were items that her friend wouldn't dare touch she thought it wouldn't hurt to try. "Hey, Noriko you should really take off those wet clothes. You'll catch a cold if you continue to keep them on." Noriko blushed. "I have nothing else to change in." She replied. "Oh, I have that taken care of!" Misa said gleefully showing her red/black Maid uniform. "Ta Da!" Noriko's face turned bright red. "B-But… Those clothes…. I wouldn't dare be seen with them…" Noriko looked down. "Well if you don't you'll catch a cold, and if you catch a cold, you won't be able to think straight and if that happens then…." Misa smirked at the end of her sentence. Noriko gasped. "F-Fine!" Noriko furiously took the perverted outfit and ran to the bathroom to change. "Ah~ Sweet victory." Misa plopped down on the sofa with the word "SATISFACTION" written all over her face. "You seem pleased." Rem finally spoke up. "Yeah, I Guess I do." Misa looked toward the bathroom door. "What about Light?" The shinigami asked. "He's horrible." Misa said quickly then returned to her feeling of satisfaction. "Noriko is cute. You rarely get to see cute girls that are simple." Misa continued. "Killing something that cute would be criminal. That is why… I will use this power for good instead of the evil he throws." Misa smiled. "My enemy turned out to be the one who shown the good in me. And Kira is the one who should be punished." Misa giggled. "So, what will you do?" Rem asked. "I'll play around some more… And when it's time Kira will be finished." At the end of the last sentence the bathroom door creaked and Noriko's head poked out. "Misa….I'm finished." Noriko blushed. "Oh! Lemme see!" Misa hopped up. "All right…" Noriko stepped out slowly looking towards the other female. "Oh wow! It's so…..CUTE!" Misa exclaimed. "Is it really?" Noriko asked with a smile. "Yep! Suits you perfectly!" Misa said with a smile that turned into a smirk. "But you know what…." Noriko looked up. "Eh…?" Misa sat down and patted her lap. "Come." Noriko nodded slightly then walked over and sat on the other's lap. "What intentions do you have…?" Noriko asked. "Hm… This." Misa smiled and pulled the other girl's face towards hers. "The sweet kiss from a angel is what I'm planning on receiving." Noriko blushed hard. "I simply adore you." Misa said as she pulled the girl in for a kiss. Misa then released the girl and smiled. "Misa…" Noriko smiled softly, looking at her. "You don't find this odd at all?" Noriko asked. "No not really. Love should be treated equally." Misa replied. "I think the same." Noriko smiled then embraced the other tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "We should keep this a secret though." Misa said. "I agree. We don't need this going public." Noriko replied in agreement. A few hours passed and it was currently the afternoon. The two females were currently in a deep slumber and had no intentions of awaking anytime soon. The love between an idol with god like powers and a small detective (with deductive skills as great L himself) began to bloom.


End file.
